vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Caller
Relax, we've got this under control. The Caller was an unknown person who had connections to the person that hit Little Mac. His conversations have been intercepted at the end of two VGCW broadcasts, though only his end of the call is ever heard. Following the events of the 2013-05-29 episode it is implied that the caller is Solid Snake. In VGCW The First Call The remains of Baz McMahon's empire crumbled with the defeat of three of his Elite Four by the hands of team Ghost Trick and Solid Snake. But just as things appeared to be over, the usual end of broadcast theme was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Then a voice, soon to be known as the Caller, began to talk to none other than the driver that hit Little Mac. He started the conversation by telling the driver that McMahon had indeed been arrested, and that he expected him to be gone for a long time. He then claimed that "The attorney" wasn't even close to discovering the driver's identity and urged him not to worry about it. Next the two discussed Mr. L, The Caller saying he didn't think he would "be a problem" for them. The driver, however, insisted that Mr. L be "taken care of". While he questioned if "taking care" of Mr. L was necessary, The Caller agreed to do it, saying that as long as he had the admiration of the VGCW universe, no one would suspect him. Season 2 following the First Call Viewers were startled by the mysterious man, many on their toes for clues as to who The Caller might be. But thier efforts proved fruitless: for the rest of season 2, as well as most of season 3, there was no telling sign of the Caller's presence inside the ring or out. Soon, however, it would become apparent what The Driver meant about Mr. L "being a problem". Following McMahon's arrest, Mr. L went rogue, as without McMahon to give the hypnotized man commands, Mr. L would simply attack people at random. And indeed, Mr. L really was "taken care of", just as the Caller said. Phoenix Wright got Mario to break Mr. L's - or rather Luigi's - trance and end the hypnotized plumber's rampage. Another one of The Caller's claims proved true soon after. Ghost Trick never discovered The Driver's identity; in fact, the tag team dissolved after unmasking Mr. L. Nobody was investigating the case at all. The Second Call In Season 3 the mystery surrounding The Caller took a back seat to The Great Tournament and the rise of Dracula, with both plotlines coming together at the end of the season as Dracula declared himself new GM of VGCW. But just as it all appeared to be over, a familiar ring was heard, and The Caller made an unexpected return. An unknown acquaintance, possibly The Driver, asked The Caller if the tournament was over, which The Caller confirmed to be true. He said it went exactly like they knew it would, confirming that they knew Dracula would seize control of the VGCW. The Caller then insisted that they would have to "act" pretty soon. The acquaintance responded by asking if or when "he" was going to show up, which The Caller claimed would be in a few weeks. The Caller added that when "he" does turn up, they won't have any more "extra knowledge". He then urged his acquaintance to relax, that they would stop "him" before "he" said too much, and that everything would be fine. Finally, he suggested that they had worse things to worry about now...and the call ended, leaving the mystery to be revealed at another time. The reveal Snake, during a conversation with Little Mac when they went to the past, is heavily believed that he was in fact the caller. The fact Snake was from the future could explain his "extra knowledge." Archive The First Call Twitch Archive Transcript Hello? Yes, Mr. McMahon has been arrested. I don't think he will be back for a long time. Relax, we've got this under control. What? The attorney? Don't worry about him. He isn't even close to finding out that you're the one who hit Little Mac with the car that day. Mr. L I don't think he's going to be a problem for us. really? You want Mr. L taken care of? Isn't this getting out of hand? OK. I understand, If you think that's best, then I'll do it. As long as i have the admiration of the VGCW universe.... They will never guess that I'm the one covering up the truth. The Second Call Youtube Archive Transcript Hello? Yes, the tournament is over. Yes. It went exactly like we knew it would. Dracula has seized control of the VGCW. We're going to have to act pretty soon. Yeah, he'll be showing up in a few weeks. And when he does turn up, we won't have any more of this... extra knowledge. Relax, we'll stop him before he says too much. Everything will be fine. Besides... we've got worse things to worry about now.